multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
First Battle for Floria
The First Battle for Floria was a small-scale land and space battle between the Kerarans and the Jogorians. Pre-Battle In 150,034 MYC, the United Federation of Jogorian Planets declared war on the Kerarans because of recent trade route incidents. At the time, they had thought the Kerarans to be a small rogue civilization based somewhere on the outskirts of Federation space. It wasn't until they discussed the war with the Salsenes did they learn the Kerarans were really an intergalactic empire. This worried President 'Taru about reelection, however, it was too late. Jogorians were now locked in two intergalactic wars. Jogorians entering the war was both a good and bad thing. The good being that the Jogorians were thousands of years ahead of the Kerarans in technology, meaning the war could be won very easily now. The bad being that the Jogorian economy now has a 99% of collapsing, which could utterly disband the Federation, sending the 718 colonies into a civil war that would last centuries. This would leave the Jogorian race open to obliteration by outside forces. In 150,035, the United Federal Navy was sent to scout a new possible colony on the eastern fringes of the Federation. The planet had been recently selected as the most likely to have a suitable environment for Jogorians. The 231st United Federal Reserve Naval Fleet was sent with 30 Excalibur Class Frigates, 45 Taurs Class Frigates, 20 Hyat Class Destroyers, 20 Infinite Class Light Cruisers and a single Oparat Class Battlecruiser, the UFNSS Ishamua, totalling 116 ships. They arrived to find a fleet of 300 Keraran ships already harassing the young species that was classed as a low VII that had only recently colonized the planet, judging by the low amount of population and the construction going about planetside. They immediately engaged the Keraran fleet. Space Battle The UFNSS Ishamua began firing on the largest of the vessels, which were nearly 7 miles in length. However, the new RLW-95's and TTX-150's decimated their shielding and destroyed many of them within the first few seconds of the battle. The rest of the fleet immediately began to fire upon the enemy fleet, destroying nearly 50 ships within the first minute of combat. The Keraran commander was a young and reckless commander. He ordered his ships to charge directly into the Jogorian formation. What he did not realize was that a single Jogorian Frigate's shield could withstand the firepower of three of his battlecruisers. Regardless, the Kerarans charged straight into the Jogorian's fire. They managed to destroy 4 Jogorian frigates, however their own losses surpassed 75. The Keraran morale broke and the remaining fleet pulled away from the planet to try and distract the Jogorians from the planet where thousands of the local population was being killed. Jogorian Rear Admiral Flamish'Troupa was onto the enemy's tactic and ordered the Ishamua to launch all 15,000 Marines to the planet's surface to secure a beach head for the United Federal Military incoming soldiers. Meanwhile, the 231st continued to press forward after the enemy as it began to route. More and more enemy vessels were destroyed as the Jogorians pursued the Kerarans to the moon of the planet. It was here that the Kerarans dug in and held their ground, relying on maneuvers to dodge the incoming Jogorian kinetic fire. The Kerarans used their energy weapons to their advantage, as they could dodge a few shots from the Federal fleet and the Jogorians could not dodge the Proton-Beams from the remaining Keraran battlecruisers. However, this tactic could only prolong the inevitability of the destruction of the Keraran fleet. They had already lost 240 ships to the Jogorian's 13. The Jogorian Marines were launched towards the planet's surface shortly after the 231st had cornered the Kerarans above the moon, Florica. Soon after, the 231st UFRNF completely destroyed all remaining 60 Keraran ships while only losing 7 more of their own. Land Battle The 438th United Federal Navy Marine Corps Reserve Army landed in the thick of battle between the local population and the invading Kerarans. The enemy's force was estimated to be around 400,000 strong, nearly 25 times the size of the 438th UFNMCRA. However, the local army was estimated to have around 700,000 on planet. The first objective of Marine Commander Ima'Colavesh was to secure a beach head for the incoming UFM forces, after that was done, communications were to be set up with the local commander. As the Marines landed via airdrop, they encountered heavy resistance from both sides. The Kerarans obviously had gotten word from the incoming Jogorians, and had set up AA defenses to make the Jogorians land 100 miles from where they had originally wanted to. The local population also opened fire on the Jogorians, causing a few casualties. It was decided that the local population would be best to retreat from the planet once the UFM arrived. After hours of combat, the 438th lost just over 2,000 marines. However, the 92nd United Federal Military Army arrived and began the landing of over 1.3 million soldiers. As soon as this occurred, both the Kerarans and the local armies began to fall back. However, an envoy of commanders from the 92nd UFMA caught up to the local army and explained the situation. They offered the locals the use of their transports to return them to their home planet. They discovered them to be the Raashtaas, a race that only entered space a century ago. After the Raashtaas had left the planet, the 92nd and 438th began to mop up the remaining Kerarans. Suffering minimal casualties in the process, the Keraran commander finally surrendered his remaining 330,000 troops after a small skirmish in the north between elements of the 92nd and a division of Kerarans. Category:Battles Category:The Trade War